1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier film for micro-packs having the width of a cinema film for each electrical conductive pattern carried thereby.
2. Prior Art.
It is known in the manufacture of miniature electronic components to construct integrated modules consisting of a functional unit, for example, an integrated circuit or a resistor network, and for a contact array or electrically conducted pattern operatively connected to the outer terminals of the functional unit, the unit and contact array defining an integrated module. It is also known to create such integrated modules utilizing a carrier film wherein the film is an electrically insulated carrier having a conductive pattern consisting of etched tracks applied thereto. The carrier can be fabricated as a film carrier for the purpose of providing a great plurality of conductive patterns spaced along the length of the film. A functional unit which is contacted with the conductive pattern on a film carrier is sometimes referred to as a micro-pack. The manufacturer of micro-packs requires precision adjustment of the carrier film relative to the terminals of the integrated circuit or other function unit, particularly when circuits having a great plurality of terminals are utilized.
It is known to utilize as the carrier film standard film having the width of a cinema film, for example, 35 mm. Such carrier films can be specifically constructed with edge perforations of the type normally utilized in the manufacturing format of miniature films. Miniature films, for example, of the type having a width of 8 mm, can be manufactured from wider film cut in to correspondingly narrow strips.
However, for the purpose of precise adjustment in the manufacture of the microfilm, such normal perforation openings or transport holes are not sufficiently suitable for use as sole reference points for position adjustment. The primary reason lies in the small dimensions of the transport openings which requires correspondingly precision designed tools for adjustment. This requirement for small transport openings coupled with precision designed tools can provide misassembly particularly where the perforation openings are damaged before assembly of the micro-pack, for example, due to transport occurrences or during the assembly process. The damage can then lead to an inprecision in the assembly. Uniform high precision is required for proper assembly, particularly in those instances where automatic assembly is utilized.
It has also been known to utilize a carrier film having larger marginal perforations of the type normally employed by cinema films. In such instances, the marginal perforations are larger than the marginal perforations utilized with miniature films. The disadvantage of use of such larger perforations is that a considerable part of the film will therefore be occupied by the marginal perforation tracks and will therefore not be available for carrying the conductive pattern. This is particularly important where conductive arrays having a large number of lines, for example, from 64 to 240 lines, are used. In such instances, maintenance of as large as possible a percentage of the surface for exploitation by the conductive pattern array is preferred.